Salty Squarepants
Salty Squarepants Salty Squarepants is a sequel to Spongebob Squarepants. Charlie |- |Captain Jock Squid |Dan Johannson "DJ" Crabs |- |Rocko Newt | Alkenstein |} Episodes (Season 1 count) 1. Sing-a-long John Silver: The pilot episode, Spongebob and his friends join Salty's rock-and-roll band, "Sing-a-long John Silver". The band hits their first major tour and their first concert is a hit! 2. Meef Blower: When a seashell lands in Captain Jock's yard, he tosses it into Salty's yard, making chaos with meef blowers. 3. Milk at the Milkadome: Salty meets Rocko Newt, who invites him over for milk and cookies at his Milkadome. 4.Knick-Knackstand: Salty opens "a Knick-Knack stand" with Peg-Leg Wally but Captain Jock tries to collect one without paying (a 21st year videotape of the Fry Cook Games from Spongebob)! 5. Ripped Pirate Tricorne: When ripping his tricorne, Salty thinks it's become a hit. But after a near-death expierience, He learns a lesson by singing a song. 6. Gnu Hunting: Salty, Wally and new friend Charlie start going to hunt Wildebeest at Wildebeest Waterfall. 7. Alkenstein!: Salty starts Pirate training at The Pirate Academy, but discovers his teacher DJ's archnemisis Alkenstein, who runs "The Pincone Bucket"! 8. Miles Meets Mop: After an argument of friendship, Salty and Wally decide that Captain Jock be their friend. 9. Pirate Training: During his first day at the Pirate Academy, He meets Melody, who he falls in love with. 10. Pizza Delivery 2: When a customer calls for a pizza, Salty and Jock set out to deliver it. But after getting stranded in the middle of nowhere, They use Salty's cousin Spongebob's pioneer antics to get back to town and finish the delivery. 11. Home Sweet Pirate Ship: After a swarm of vikings destroy Salty's pirate ship home, the Real Mauna Loa, He decides to move back with his mom, dad, cousin and Grandpa. However, Rocko and Wally try getting him to stay, and they suceed when the ship returns! 12. Dinoman and Electric-Coralboy: Salty, Wally and Charlie meet their favorite TV superheroes Dinoman and Electric-Coralboy. 13. Pickles 2: Salty meets Bubble Bass, who proves Salty can't even make a Krabby Patty. He makes one, and stays in Pirate Bottom. 14. Pirate Monitor: DJ gives the title of Pirate Monitor to Salty for the week. He creates chaos and becomes a Pirate Monitor maniac. 15. Wildebeest Jam: Salty brings a wild wildebeest home from Wildebeest Waterfall. However, Salty, Wally, Charlie and Melody learn that Wildebeest like music, So Salty, Wally, Charlie and Melody become the Pied Pipers of Pirate Bottom! 16. Rocko's Jet: Salty and Wally take off in Rocko's Jetplane, sending them to Bikini Bottom where they spend the night at Spongebob's and Patrick's. 17. Squeaky Eyepatch: DJ gives Salty a magic eyepatch that can transport him anywhere. 18. Nature Pirate: Salty starts living with the Wildebeests but then gets immediatly homesick after 3 days at Wildebeest Waterfall. 19. Upside-down Day: When Captain Jock decides to move, he tells Salty that today's "Upside-down Day", but chaos ensues! 20. Farm Shock: It's been 12 days without a customer, so the Pirate Academy holds a farm-themed talent show. 21. J. U. K. E. B. O. X.: Salty discovers an old jukebox and brings it to the Pirate Academy for soothing music. 22. MuscleSalty Buffpants: Salty gets fake muscles to impress Melody at Pirate Cove. 23. Captain Jock the Unfriendly Ghost: After thinking they've seen Captain Jock's 'ghost', They be nice to 'Ghost', not believing he's really Captain Jock because he's just covered in white powder. 24. The Chaperone: When Bessie's date dumps her, Salty becomes her chaperone for Pirate Bottom High School's prom night. 25. Employee of the Month: Salty, Jock, Wally, Charlie and Melody compete against each other for the title of "Employee of the Month"! 26. Scaredy Salty: Salty dresses as The Flying Ghostman, but when the real Ghostman shows up, he is framed for faking the real Ghostman. 27. I Was A Teenage Candy Moose: After getting injected with Moose plasma, Salty becomes a moose himself and terrifies Jock and Melody. 28. SS-219: Getting locked in the freezer, Jock travels to the future and the past then back home to Pirate Bottom Present. 29. Karate Spring Choppers: It's Spring and Salty learns a new trick from Spongebob: Karate! 30. Sleepy Times: Salty's dream character goes to his friend's dreams, even Spongebob and Patrick! 31. Suds! The Nutcracker: In a "Nutcracker" twist, Salty gets the suds and Wally, Charlie and Melody try to help him. 32. Valentine's Day: Salty's in love with Melody, but can't reveal it to her. 33. The Wrapper: Jock exchanges a gum wrapper to Salty, but tries to get it back when Salty does things he likes to do! 34. Arrgh!: Salty learns of a pirate treasure and goes to find it with Wally, Charlie, Jock and Melody! 35. Tick-Tock Bottom: Salty and Wally get stuck in "Tick-Tock Bottom", the most scariest place! 36. San Diego: Rocko is Homesick. Salty and Wally attemp to throw him a San Diego-themed party. 37. Walking Tiny: Wanting to build a new restaurant called "The Mega Pinecone Bucket" on the beach of Goober Lagoon, Alkenstein teaches Salty how to be aggressive, tricking him into believe that others will like it when he is being aggressive to them. After making everyone leave the beach, Salty learns of Alkenstein's true motives. Salty, out of guilt, brings everyone back by being "positively assertive" (nice). Alkenstein is sickened by all of this kindness, so he leaves. 38. Fools in Thanksgiving: At the Pirate Academy, Salty pulls numerous playful and harmless pranks on people. Eventually, Jock gets so annoyed that he pulls a very cruel and harmful prank on Salty in retaliation. However, Jock's joke goes awry when Salty runs out of the Krusty Krab crying, and the crowd ostracizes him. Jock realizes that he must set things right to ease his conscience. After much effort, Jock manages to apologize to Salty, only to find that the whole thing was an Thanksgiving-themed April Fool's joke set up by Salty. 39. Neptune's Golden Glove: While at the Fry Cook Museum, Salty try on a legendary glove out of a hanger of gloves, summoning King Poseidon. He isn't pleased to find that Salty is the one destined to be his eternal fry cook. After some goading by Wally, Melody and Charlie, King Poseidon challenges Salty to prove his ability, risking his freedom to cook. Salty takes him up on the offer, but quickly wins the race to make a total of two thousand burgers. Feeling victorious, Salty passes his burgers out to all the spectators, only to find that they taste delicious (even he is delicious by one of his own burgers). Tasting Poseidon's burger, Salty declares him the winner. But Salty doesn't want to accept the king's request to leave his friends behind, so Salty has King Poseidon employed at The Pirate Academy and teaches him to make "Cash Patties". 40. Hooked: Mr. DJ comes into the Pirate Academy warning everybody of the fishing hooks arriving into the waters surrounding Pirate Bottom. Wally encourages Jock to play on them, thinking they are not dangerous and are covered with free cheese. When Jock refuses still, Wally tells him to "Lighten up, will ya lad!" and when Wally attempts to take more Cheese he is pulled up to the surface. Jock cries sadly until he runs into Wally again. Patrick says he jumped off and floated down before he reached the surface and it is fun. Jock warms up to play "Hooky" with Wally. Mr. Krabs discovers that Jock has taken a break from the Pirate Academy to go play with them. When he finds Jock and Wally out on the hooks, he scolds them from doing it again. The next day, Wally continues to play on the hooks and Jock soon joins him. He finds the hook has snagged his pants and begs for Mr. DJ's help, for which Mr. DJ advises him to take off his pants. He finally gives in, running home embarrassed and naked. After Jock runs, Wally returns from playing, only to be returned inside a can of tuna. 41. Dinoman and Electric-Coralboy II: Salty wins a conch shell that can call his favorite superheroes in emergencies. However, SpongeBob's definition of "emergency" is drastically different than Dinoman and Electric-Coral Boy's. Electric-Coral Boy takes the conch shell away, and in return, Dinoman allows Salty to follow them on their heroic rounds for a day, but the crime fighting duo soon become annoyed with him. At a restaurant they ask Salty to look on a Jukebox for their theme song, but they attempt to ditch him while Salty is looking. They are captured by their arch-nemesis, The Clean Bubble, and Salty arrives just in time, and after The Clean Bubble tells Salty that he can't free them, Salty says, "Can I have your autograph?" The Clean Bubble pops, thanks to Salty and his wooden sword. The three heroes ride home. The episode then ends. Season 2 #Your Peg-Leg's Unatattched: Wally purchases shoes and asks Salty to help him tie them. Salty realizes that he forgot how to tie his shoes, because his shoes have been tied as long as he can remember. Wally is less than impressed. Salty goes to sleep, hoping that he’ll remember how to tie his shoes. The next morning, he tries to go to work, but his shoes are still untied. Because of that, Salty falls down repeatedly on his way to work. Much to his dismay, Wally is at the Pirate Academy. In order to avoid Wally from knowing that he really did forget how to tie his shoes, Salty slams his feet through the wood floor. He hopes that he can feel safe in the kitchen if he stands in the same spot all day, but Jock immediately needs Salty to bring him a customer’s order. Salty trips over his laces and accidentally flings the Krabby Patties into Jock’s mouth, in which he eats them all. Salty then breaks down and cries in the kitchen. The attendants of the Pirate Academy complain and leave. DJ tries to convince them not to leave, but his pants fall down due to the fact that he was in the bathroom. Salty then has to admit that he forgot how to tie his shoes.Salty tries to find someone to help him tie his shoes. However, nobody he asks actually wears shoes. The ghostly Flying Ghostman then appears to help Salty tie a knot. The Flying Dutchman knows how to tie many different kinds of knots, but he proclaims he cannot tie shoes since he hasn’t worn them in 9,001 years. He then disappears, and Salty crawls back to his house. He is met by his pet Candy Moose, who surprisingly knows how to tie shoes since he wears shoes beneath his shell. Candy Moose then turns on a record that plays a song about tying shoes. Salty then learns how to tie his own shoes. #Pirate-Squid's Day-Off: Jock is angered by having to work on a Sunday at the Pirate Academy, when there are no customers. He drops money on the ground, which alerts Mr. DJ, who rushes to the money's "rescue". He takes it to the sink to be washed, but he accidentally drops a dime down the drain. He tries to reach in and grab it, but his hand becomes stuck in the drain. Rather than letting go of the dime, he tries to pull his arm out with Salty’s help. However, both of his arms fall off in the struggle, and accidentally has various objects fall on his head, and he is taken to the hospital — leaving Jock in charge. Immediately after Mr. DJ leaves, Jock "promotes" Salty to cashier, meaning Salty has to take orders at the cash register and cook the food. Jock says he has to run some "managerial errands", but this is just a ploy to allow him to leave. Jock then goes home to enjoy the day. However, Jock is immediately concerned, because he thinks Salty is going to single-handedly destroy the Pirate Academy by either accidentally giving away all the money or by setting the place on fire. Jock tries to relax, but he keeps having visions of Salty destroying the Pirate Academy. Because of this, Jock repeatedly runs back and forth from his house to the Krusty Krab to check on Salty, who has been standing at the register the whole time doing nothing. Jock is unable to relax and keeps running back and forth over and over again — assuring himself that Salty will mess up something. To prevent himself from going to the Pirate Academy again, he bolts his front door shut and takes a bath. All the while, he is slowly going insane over the safety of the Pirate Academy. He imagines that Salty is spying on him to see if he really is doing errands, even imaging that Salty is in the bathtub with him. He thinks that Salty caught him, and he rushes back to the Pirate Academy without any clothes on before Salty can tell Mr. DJ. He bursts through the doors of the Pirate Academy to find Salty standing there. After scolding Salty for apparently appearing outside of his house and in his bathtub, he realizes that he’s gone crazy and turns back to normal. He tells Salty that he’s done with his "errands" and wants to go back to his cashier duties. Then, Salty realizes that they forgot to change the "Open" sign to "Closed", and says they could have had the whole day off. #Something Stinks: SpongeBob wants to make an ice cream sundae, but he doesn’t have any of the needed ingredients. So, he creates a "sundae" with leftover ingredients such as relish, carrots, and walnuts. This produces a very foul-smelling "sundae", but Salty eats it anyway. This gives SpongeBob horrible-smelling breath. Cand Moose the "moose made out of candy" is the first to notice Salty’s foul breath. Being Salty’s day off on Sunday, his agenda is to go say "Hi" to everyone in Pirate Bottom, but he is unaware that he has bad breath. Every person he comes across on the street is immediately repulsed by Salty’s breath, and Salty doesn’t realize why everyone is running away from him. He comes across Wally, Melody and Charlie on a park bench and tells them that everyone in Pirate Bottom is acting weird. However, his friends are aware (except Wally) of Salty’s bad breath because they do have noses (except Wally). They say that everyone is running away from Salty because he’s ugly. Salty is devastated by his "ugliness", but Wally, Melody and Charlie convinces him to be confident with his appearance. After boosting Salty’s confidence, they decide to go to the local movie theater (called The Tiki Reef) and watch a movie. When they go to sit down in their seats, Salty asks those sitting next to him not to be distracted by his ugliness, but the people run away because of his foul breath. Salty then becomes very sad. Angered that no one has the nerve to face Salty's "ugliness", Wally flies into a rage and forces everyone to look at Salty, and everyone in the room (except for Wally, Melody, Charlie and Salty), leave the room and the theater as a whole, though this was really because they couldn't tolerate his breath. They then decide to go to the snack bar, but the clerk has run away. Salty remembers that he still had some of his "sundae" in his pocket, and Wally with Charlie eat it. They immediately have to run to the restroom with upset stomachs, where the people in the restroom are repulsed by Wally and Charlie’s newly acquired bad breaths, so they leave the restroom and the theater. Unaware of the real reason, Wally and Charlie think they got "the ugly" from Salty. Salty and Melody find Wally and Charlie crying in the restroom, and they are quick to notice Wally and Charlie’s bad breaths. After the four realize that everyone they encountered ran way not because of their "ugliness", but because of their terrible breath,s Salty, Charlie and Wally express to each other how they are fine with having bad breaths. They with Melody destroy the theater and run around Pirate Bottom with glee. #Bossy Belts: Mr. DJ’s daughter, Bessie, comes to work at the Pirate Academy during her summer vacation, and she has many ideas for improving the restaurant — all to the delight of Mr. DJ. The first change she has is to change the name of the Pirate Academy to the Cookie Krab, but not before several name suggestions by Salty and Bessie, and transform it into a teen and kid-oriented restaurant. Salty and Mr. DJ are excited by these changes, but Jock is not, especially after Bessie introduces their new light brown-black polka-dotted uniforms. Jock then quits after being mistaken for a female and tore off his uniform. Unfortunately, he got a ticket for being naked in public. At first, Salty is all for the changes until he realizes that the Cash Patty was removed from the menu in favor of only salads and tea. Bessie even gets rid of the grill, and forces him to dress up in an embarrassing crab costume. Upset, Salty confronts Mr. DJ and tells him that Bessie is ruining the Pirate Academy. Mr. DJ tells Salty that she’s really saving the restaurant until he realizes that these new changes have cost him too much. He then agrees with Salty and decides Bessie needs to be fired, but Mr. DJ doesn’t want to have to fire his own daughter. He tells Salty that he should fire Bessie instead, and he reluctantly agrees. When Salty pulls Bessie off to the side, Bessie admits that she was intentionally trying to be fired since her job is cutting into her life. It works out for both of them, as Salty fires Bessie with Mr. DJ listening in the other room. Mr. DJ is upset by seeing Bessie fired, but he quickly cheers up when Salty brings a dollar to him and says that Bessie's life is fine. Bessie leaves the restaurant and jumps into a car with a bunch of her friends to go to the mall. After that, Mr. DJ gets his money back by selling all the decorations and things Bessie has bought to Salty for a year's salary. #Big Pink Idiot: A trophy arrives in the mail at Wally’s house (a rowboat collided with a rock), and he is overjoyed to receive a trophy. He rushes over to Salty’s house to show him his new trophy, but Salty alerts him to the fact that the trophy has his name on it and that it was accidentally delivered to Wally. Wally is distraught that he has no trophies, especially after he opens Salty’s hull closet and a fountain of trophies come out. Salty tells him that he must earn a trophy, and the easiest way to do that would be to get a job at the Pirate Academy. Wally gets a job there, but he is unable to perform even the basic essentials of the job, such as serving food, answering the phone, and sweeping the floor. All the while, Wally keeps asking if he’s earned a trophy. He gets angrier when a delivery man brings a stack of trophies for Salty. Salty takes Wally back into the kitchen and gives him a simple job of opening jars, but even this is hard for Wally. Wally finally opens the jar and thinks he broke it, but Salty is excited that Wally opened the jar, and tells him that he has succeeded. Wally becomes very happy. Wally then realizes that if he wants to get as many trophies as Salty, he must copy his every move, including dressing and acting just like him. This angers Salty, and in retaliation, he decides to act like Wally. While they are arguing with each other outside their houses, a truck drops off a trophy for Wally — a trophy for doing absolutely nothing longer than anybody else. Patrick is jubilant and goes back inside his house to defend his title by doing nothing. #Quill Buddy: On Leif Erikson Day - no relation with the real American holiday - Salty wants to celebrate it with somebody, but Wally and Rocko are gone, Wally writes "Went to go buy more giant paper...Happy Leif Ericson Day" which is posted on his home, and Jock (as usual) just doesn't want to do anything with Salty (yet this time, Salty accepts Jock's orders to stay away). Feeling lonely, Salty creates his own friend, Quill Buddy, which he creates by attatching a quill to a broomstick. The duo venture to the Pirate Academy, where Salty introduces Quill Buddy to the unenthusiastic Jock. Mr. DJ gets excited when Salty orders one of everything on the menu for Quill Buddy, but Jock is annoyed by having to serve him, especially when Salty says that Quill Buddy needs a tremendous amount of accommodations. They leave, and Jock informs Mr. DJ that Quill Buddy paid for all the food with "bubble money", which pops in Jock’s hand, much to their anger. The duo then goes to Goober Lagoon, where Quill Buddy stales the other swimmers by taking two hours in the only bathroom. They then begin unknowingly angering all the other beachgoers, including Bessie and Jacques the Lobster. Jock and Mr. DJ catch up with Quill Buddy on the beach, where they organize a mob consisting of other angered citizens, with the intent of de-inking (taking his "blood" (ink)) Quill Buddy. Salty protests that they shouldn’t de-ink his friend, but Jock proceeds to suck the ink with a vaccum cleaner. However, Quill Buddy comes to life at the last second and stops Jock from doing so. Quill Buddy says that things are getting too weird for him, and he catches a "bubble taxi". Though surprised, the beachgoers quickly accept this and leave. #Dying for Meatballs: Mr. DJ decides to hold an "Trainee Brotherhood Day", in which pirates trainees must exchange homemade gifts. Salty’s gift to Jock is an extremely itchy, homemade sweater made of his own eyelashes. Jock, who isn't interested in exchanging gifts with Salty, throws the sweater back at the heartbroken Salty, making him sad. Salty then presents Jock with a sweater that he just made out of his own tears, and under pressure from Mr. DJ, Jock agrees to make a gift for Salty. He goes back into the kitchen, but he has no idea what to make. He then looks out the window and sees a group of pirates trying to load their booty — a giant bag filled with explosive spagetthi — onto their ship. He goes up to the pirates and asks if he can purchase a homemade meatball, though one of the pirates tells him that the meatballs are actually meatball-shaped bombs made in a factory. When Jock waves money and says he wants to actually buy meatballs, the ship's captain (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) says that they really are meatballs and are not explosives and charges him $00.62. Jock takes the seemingly ordinary meatball into Mr. DJ' office to show him that he really did make Salty something. Mr. DJ wants to taste a small portion of the meatball, and he carries it over to a table to get some milk. However, he trips in the process, and the small piece of meatball explodes, blowing a hole in the wall and sending Jock and Mr. DJ flying out of the Pirate Academy. The two are shocked when they realize that the meatball really is explosive, and that the rest of it is still sitting inside the Pirate Academy. They scramble back into the building to find the meatball gone and Salty licking his fingers. They presume that Salty ate the bomb/meatball, and Mr. DJ scolds Jock for giving Salty a disguised bomb. Mr. DJ informs Jock that there is nothing they can do, and that Salty will probably explode by sundown. Jock then feels remorseful and wants to make Salty’s last day eventful by spending time with him to do fun things. Unfortunately for Jock, Salty already has a large list of things that Jock feels obligated to do (which will be done with his best friends Wally, Charlie, Melody and himself), which includes wearing Salty as a face, dressing in a salmon costume, and even open-heart surgery. The last thing on the list is for the five of them to watch the sunset together, and Jock is extremely nervous since he thinks Salty will explode at any moment. When the sun sets, Salty does not blow up, and he reveals that he did not eat the meatball and was saving it for the five of them to eat. Jock becomes angry that he wasted the whole day with Salty doing strange things due to his wrongful assumptions that his death was imminent. Salty then trips, accidentally throwing the meatball at Jock’s face, and it explodes, destroying the city. Jock moans in pain. #Imitation Krabs: After another failed attempt to steal the Cash Patty secret formula, Alkenstein builds and pilots a robotic Mr. DJ to fool Salty and steal the Cash Patty secret formula. But first he has to get rid of the real Mr. DJ because Mr. DJ is always coming in-and-out to see what's going on with Salty, so he throws out a penny and Mr. DJ begins to chase it far away. His plan almost succeeds, but in order to convince Salty to give him the secret formula, he has to accomplish the secret salute (which is extremely difficult and lengthy). When Alkenstein is about to get the formula, the real Mr. DJ comes back and they both argue about who is the real Mr. DJ. So, Salty gives them a couple of questions in order to find out who is the real one, but the real Mr. DJ has forgotten, and the robot succeeds, and the real Mr. DJ is thrown out. Salty gives the fake Mr. DJ the formula, but Salty picks up a penny and puts it into the self-destruction coin slot on the stomach of the robot. Alkenstein runs back to the Pinecone Bucket, and then it explodes. Salty realizes his mistake, so he takes the real Mr. DJ back to the Pirate Academy and apologizes. #Snakey: Rocko Newt is going on vacation for a few days and has Peg-Leg Wally Star and Salty take care of her many pets. However, Salty and Wally find Rocko's snake, Snakey, adorable and decide to play with it. Overnight, Snakey dies and turns into a ghost. The next day, Salty and Wally come to Rocko's treedome and try to find Snakey. Later, they find his ghost, and think the ghost has stolen Snakey's soul. #Cutlass Hype: The Pirate Academy mysteriously hasn't had a customer for forty-two and a half days. Though served by the same staff, the abandoned condition of the restaurant even turns away a starving fish. Mr. DJ steps outside to find out that most of his usual customers now eat at the Shell Shack, which even has a singing dog. Thought Mr. DJ successfully pulls people into his restaurant, all his customers are called back to the Shell Shack. Mr. DJ is now desperate for an idea. Salty’s idea is that they should sell “Pretty Blades” — colorfully painted versions of a cutlass. Mr. DJ and Jock find the idea of Pretty Blades hysterical, and begin mocking Salty. Offended, he storms out of the Pirate Academy and declares opening his own restaurant (called "The Orient Express"). Assisted by Wally, Charlie and Melody, Salty sets up a roadside stand in front of his house to sell Pretty Blades. After hours without a single customer, Salty is ready to give up, but a pedestrian expresses interest in his stand. At first, the man is highly amused by Salty's product pitch, a green-colored Pretty Blade, until Salty desperately presents the whole spectrum of burgers. The man is overjoyed when he finds his favorite color, purple, on Salty's tray and immediately declares the idea a success. In a matter of just a few minutes, Salty, Wally, Melody and Charlie have 86, 352 of customers, as people are mesmerized by the colorful blades, which now seem to come in all colors and color patterns (including plaid). Their roadside stand draws in many customers, and Mr. DJ — whose restaurant lies in a worse condition than before -- sees them on the news giving away their money, not knowing what to do with it. Shocked, he rushes to see Salty. He gives Salty the key to the Pirate Academy in exchange for the Pretty Blades stand. The ultimate dream of Salty, he takes the keys as the new owner of the Pirate Academy. Mr. DJ then starts selling Pretty Blades. The next day, however, the customers storm at Mr. DJ and demand a refund. The Pretty Blades apparently caused those who ate them to change to the color of the patties they ate — including one guy whose tongue glowed in the dark. Mr. DJ is then chased by the mob of angry costumers. When he runs back to the Pirate Academy, he finds himself locked out. Salty is rubbing two pickles together resulting in a squeaky noise, preventing him from hearing Mr. DJ's pleas for help. #Grandpa's Hugs: Salty loves going to his Grandpa's house but feels embarrassed after he gets a hug mark on his waist and Jock and everyone else makes fun of him. The next time Salty goes to Grandpa's house, he and Wally try to show him that they are grown, mature men. However, after Wally refuses to be mature after getting cookies and hugs from Salty's Grandpa, Salty grows jealous. While walking toward the door, Salty cries back to Grandpa's house into a river of tears and tells him that he doesn't want to grow up and wants to be a baby again and do all the stuff that he had done with Grandpa as a baby. But Grandpa tells Salty that he doesn't have to be a baby to get his love, and he gives him a cookie and then a hug. The people at the Krusty Krab earlier are watching Grandpa hug Salty and start laughing again. #Squidpirateville: Salty, Melody, Charlie and Wally are excited to get their new "meef blowers" in the mail, and they immediately go on a spree of destruction, which culminates in Jock’s house getting reduced to rubble. Jock is finally fed up with their antics and plans to move far away. While watching a television set from the debris of his own house, he sees a commercial for Pirate Acres — a gated community exclusively for his own kind (any kind of pirates). Jock moves into the community and is overjoyed at being far away from Salty, Melody, Charlie and Wally, who begin to try to apologize and find Jock to bring him back home. In his new life, Jock begins a daily routine of riding his bike, buying canned bread, dancing at an interpretive dance academy, and playing in a harmonica trio. He proclaims the town to be perfect. Of course, every other person in the community looks and acts like Jock and follows the same daily routine. A few days later, jock becomes bored with his daily routine and searches for a little fun. Another person, who was cleaning a public park with a meef blower, leaves his blower behind to go on a break. Jock is reminded of Salty, Melody, Charlie and Wally’s antics and begins to play with the reef blower. He starts causing trouble in the park, and the other people look down on his childish behavior. In spite of the others, he goes on a rampage by sucking up and blowing everything. Meanwhile, Salty, Melody, Charlie and Wally find the gated community, but their entry is denied by the security guards, because their "kind isn't allowed there". However, Wally had just eaten some fried oyster skins, and the repugnant odor travels through the intercom and causes the guards to pass out and accidentally hit the button to open the gate. Salty, Melody, Charlie and Patrick try to find Jock, but are confused since everyone in the city looks similar to him. The other townspeople retaliate in protest and corner Jock with a list of well-organized grievances. Jock erupts on the others for their lack of fun, but he is informed that he doesn’t really have to live in Pirate Acres. Jock then blows himself over the community wall with his reef blower, but Salty assumes that he certainly cannot be the real Jock (not knowing that Jock's behavior has changed). #Pre-Hibernation Weekend: As Rocko prepares for hibernation, Salty happily agrees to play with Rocko. Rocko presses a button on his remote to wake up Salty. But when Salty finds out that Rocko's "fun" activities are extremely dangerous, he runs away and hides under Wally's house. Rocko, not knowing where he is, makes a search party for Salty. But because they all have looked in poor places, being forced by Rocko, they all run away and hide under Wally's rock too. Still frantic, Rocko starts overturning the town, looking for Salty. The people soon discover Salty under the rock, throw him out, and Jock shouts out where Salty is. Rocko hears him and runs to give Salty a bone-crushing hug. He goes crazy again and tries to take him for another dangerous game before he hibernates, but Salty is exhausted from all the antics and stands up for himself. Just then Rocko falls asleep. Salty is relieved and falls asleep too. #Life of Crime: Mr. DJ tells Salty and Wally that it's okay to borrow things if you plan to return them. He sorts through his belongings, and Salty and Wally, noting what they are, check to make sure Mr. DJ hasn't stolen any of the items. Mr. DJ assures them that he was didn't steal those items, and the two leave. However, Mr. DJ says to himself, "That was a close one", suggesting that he may really be a thief. Salty and Wally, bored out of their minds, borrow a balloon from the balloon man, since they have no money. While playing with it, Wally accidentally pops it. Realizing they can't return it, Salty and Wally run from the law. Just a little while after running away, Salty realizes they won't have food because they are criminals. He takes two candy bars out of his pocket and gives Wally his. Wally then eats it, but, not realizing he ate it, bites his hand. They start to argue about Wally's candy bar because Wally thinks that Salty has stolen it, ending in them both running towards the police station trying to denounce each other, but instead confessing their crime. They are sent to prison — for only a few seconds, since they stole a balloon on "Free Balloon Day". Then they both head home, with the policemen watching. They offer Salty and Wally lollipops for the long trip home. After one bite, Wally's candy is gone and blames Salty and the police. #Christmas What?: Salty is outside Rocko's milkdome, planning a surprise karate attack on him. He bursts in and sees Rocko's Christmas tree, which he has just hooked up with lights, and mistakes it for a fire. Rocko realizes Salty has never seen a Christmas tree before, and doesn't even know what Christmas is (along with all the other citizens of Pirate Bottom). He begins to describe the festive holiday to Salty, who is very interested (Note: One of the things Rocko was acting out for Christmas, looked like the Road Runner from Looney Tunes). The next day in the Pirate Academy, Salty tells Mr. DJ, Wally, Melody, Charlie and Jock all about Christmas and everything that Rocko had said about it. He concludes by saying that if you write a letter to Santa Claus, he'll give you gifts on Christmas Day. Wally and Mr. DJ are very enthusiastic about the idea, while Jock grumpily refuses, saying that Santa Claus doesn't exist and Christmas isn't a holiday. Salty soon gets the entire city of Pirate Bottom interested in Christmas, and they all write letters to Santa. Salty creates a device that shoots the wish lists (placed inside bottles) to the surface of the ocean so Santa can get to them. Everybody afterwords sings a Christmas song about the celebration of Christmas while Jock gets outraged when he learns that Salty and Wally chopped down his precious coral tree and property for their Christmas tree and when they vandilize his home by decorating his house for Christmas. Jock suffers the Christmas happiness, song, and decorations all season until Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve arrives and everybody in Pirate Bottom helps decorate the city with lights and ornaments. Salty panicks when he realizes that Jock still hasn't written a letter. He goes to Jock's house to try and write the letter for him, but is stopped by Jock, who forces Salty to leave. Salty tries to persuade him to write a letter but Jock says he'll never believe in Santa Claus. As Jock settles down to sleep for the night, Salty, Wally and a bunch of other fish give up on persuading Jock to believe in Santa, and they stand outside and eagerly wait for Santa's arrival while chanting "Santa's coming tonight, tonight." On Christmas Day, the fish are still wearily chanting, and then realize that Santa never came. They all angrily leave, including Wally, and Salty is left completely alone with a snowman as his only friend to have company with. Jock wakes up happily to see everybody get angry at Salty and rushes outside to laugh in Salty's face and make fun of him for ever believing in Santa Claus. Sad and depressed, Salty gives Jock a present: a golden cutlass that he had made for Jock the night before so he wouldn't feel left out when Santa came and gave everybody their presents. Jock is so touched by his present and begins to feel like a huge jerk for laughing at Salty. He decides to do something to cheer Salty up. Jock dresses up as Santa Claus and appears to Salty, who is very happy to see that Santa did come after all. However, Jock's plan backfires when a large group of fish come happily and demand gifts from him. Jock quickly goes through his entire house and gives away all of his possessions until the fish are all gone and he has nothing left. Weary, Jock finds a note at his doorstep and reads it. It is from the REAL Santa Claus, thanking Jock for all of his work. Jock then looks up to find Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky, laughing and shouting "Merry Christmas!" and Jock calls himself "insane" before he practices with his golden cutlass and goes inside his house and shuts the door. #Dumped Out: Salty and his pet snail Teddington "Ted" III are playing tag. Wally shows up and wants to join in the game, and Salty tags him "it". Wally tags Ted and proclaims his victory. Ted then starts crawling all over Wally to the amusement of Wally and Salty. This goes on for many hours, and it gets dark outside. Salty takes Ted into his house to go to bed, but Ted sneaks over to Wally at his house. Wally recommends that he and Ted have a sleepover, and Salty is happy to see his two best friends getting along. The next morning, Salty cheerfully asks Wally about their sleepover. Salty sees how much fun the two of them are having, and he wants to join in on the fun. However, Ted is completely ignoring Salty and continues to follow Wally. Salty begins to wonder why Ted is ignoring him and only playing with Wally. Salty goes to great length to get Ted’s attention, including pretending to close a window on his head, but nothing works. Salty confronts Ted and questions why he’s being ignored and physically carries Ted back to his house. Wally intervenes and tells Salty that Ted has the right to chose who he wants to be with. Despite Salty’s cries, Ted goes straight to Wally, and the two of them go back to Wally’s house. Later that night, Salty is crying over losing Ted, and he resolves to simply get another pet. The next day, Salty shows up with a pet worm named Rexo. With Wally and Ted looking on, Salty proclaims that worms are better and more reliable than snails, but Rexo sits there panting and ignores Salty's request for tricks. When Salty turns his back, Rexo quickly boards a bus and leaves. Salty then gets a new snail named Harry (so that he only has to change Ted's name on Ted's food dish), but this snail is very irritable and mean, refusing to play with Salty and even overtaking his bed at night. Salty realizes that Harry is nothing like Ted, and he begins to break down and cry. At that moment, Wally and Ted show up at Salty’s house to do laundry. Reminiscing that he and Ted used to do laundry together, Salty begins crying excessively and begs Ted to come home and gives Ted a "no rules rule" that he could do anything he wants. Nothing seems to work. Then, Wally takes off his shorts and tosses them into the washing machine, and Ted follows Wally’s shorts into the washing machine. It turns out that Ted only liked Wally because he wanted the cookie that was in his back pocket. Ted then goes back to Salty. Salty is delighted, but Wally starts mourning. #No Chess Rides: Tired of Salty failing his driver's test, Ms. Dawson gives him a very short essay, which he almost fails, then his license, so that she doesn't have to deal with him anymore. Later that night, Salty's parents show up to thank her for really trying to teach him and not taking "the easy way out" and show her a new Pirate Ship for Salty, who faints in excitement. Learning this, and realizing that she has given the not-so-ready Salty free rein to drive on the streets of Bikini Bottom and wreak havoc there, Ms. Dawson attempts to steal it. When Ms. Dawson does, Salty thinks she's a pirate ship-jacker and tries to stop her. Right before riding off a cliff and into a police boat, he discovers that the boat-jacker is really Ms. Dawson trying to take the car back. Afterward, Ms. Dawson lands in jail and admits to Salty he's not ready. It should be noted that Salty's license reveals his birthday, May 5, 1862, for the first time in the series. #I'm Your Biggest Fantastic: At a Seadragonfishers' convention, Salty meets the Slime-skinspotters, a highly-regarded group of Seadragonfishing experts. The group's arrogant leader, Penn, invites him to become part of the group, but the challenges they give him are more designed to embrass than test. Salty passes the tests with ease, but Penn, having become increasingly annoyed at Salty's success (and at his numerous stings from the jellyfish) tricks him into immobilizing himself in order to catch a "Princess Jellyfish". Salty agrees to this, only to be stung and chased by the Princess Jelly. As Salty begs for mercy, the Slime-skinspotters appear from inside the Princess Jelly (revealing it to be a robot) and start mocking him. Soon after, though, the "Cnidaria Rex/Prince Jellyfish" appears and, mesmerized at the Princess Jelly, attempts to seduce it. Salty and the Slime-skinspotters flee, only to crash into a billboard. Realizing that it's a trick, an angry Prince Jelly chases the gang into a cave, where Penn and the others cry for their moms. Salty exits the cave and blows a pie-shaped bubble for the Prince Jellyfish, enticing him to go away. Penn then returns to his snotty state and claims that Salty is still not in the club because he didn't catch a Princess Jelly, but the Slime-skinspotters rip Penn's "crown" off his head and place it on Salty's, making him the new leader of the Slime-skinspotters. #Dinoman and Electric-Coral Boy III: Dinoman and Electric-Coral Boy are “bravely” packing for vacation. While they are gone on vacation, they have Salty, Melody, Charlie and Wally watch their Dino-Lair, but they immediately want to touch everything. Dino Man and Electric-Coral Boy forbid them from touching anything, and they leave for the week. While going through the halls of the cave, they stumble upon Tan Ray, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy’s fiercest enemy. However, Tan Ray is suspended in frozen tartar sauce. Patrick decides to unfreeze Man Ray, but SpongeBob stops him with only Man Ray’s head unfrozen. Man Ray commands them to release him, but they are hesitant to do so since Man Ray is evil. SpongeBob says that he will only let Man Ray go if he were good and not evil, so Man Ray convinces them that he is good. However, once he is released, he affirms that he's evil and lunges at the two. Just in time, SpongeBob activates Man Ray’s tickle belt to cause him to laugh uncontrollably. Man Ray tries to trick them into unlocking the belt, and he pretends that he’s tired of being evil and wants to be good. SpongeBob and Patrick take up the challenge of turning Man Ray good, while Man Ray just wants to get rid of the belt. SpongeBob first tries to make Man Ray good by making him return Patrick’s wallet that he just dropped on the ground. However, when he goes to give Patrick his wallet back, Patrick doesn’t realize that the wallet is his — even after Man-Ray shows him his ID in the wallet. Man Ray gets mad, and SpongeBob tickles him with the belt. For the next lesson, Man Ray is to help Patrick carry a heavy box, but Patrick repeatedly drops it on Man Ray’s foot. He beats Patrick senseless, even after being tickled. Angered, Patrick takes the controller for the tickle belt and starts tickling Man Ray repeatedly. SpongeBob and Patrick argue over the controller until they break it, which causes the tickle belt to malfunction and increase its speed. Man Ray asks them to take off the belt, and they do so since he said "please". Once he is released from the belt, Man-Ray helps himself to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy’s arsenal of weapons before leaving the cave — intent on ruling Bikini Bottom. Patrick and SpongeBob pursue him. Man Ray easily pushes his way through SpongeBob and Patrick and has his eyes set on robbing a bank. He bursts in the doors and tries to tell the people to hand over all their money, but the effects of the tickle belt can still be felt, even though he is not wearing it. He starts laughing hysterically, and all the people in the bank start laughing at him. Man Ray loses his urge to be evil, and he just opens up a checking account instead. He comes across Patrick and SpongeBob and tells them that he is not evil anymore. He says he has no use for his mask, and he takes it off and gives it to SpongeBob before bidding farewell. Category:Nicktoons